stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
521: Wrapper
Wrapper, A.K.A. Experiment 521, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to mummify people in tape. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". When not residing with her, he probably works as a giftwrapper. The episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats" also features these experiments: 002 Doubledip: Designed to double-dip, 031 Gotchu: Designed to pinch, 044 Forehead: Designed to sing off-key, 051 Hocker: Designed to spit acid, 077 Zawp: Designed to be lazy, 111 Mulch: Designed to tear up the ground, 134 Shredder: Designed to shred paper, 214 Pix: Designed to take bad pictures, 288 Boomer: Designed to be a boomerang, 358 Manners: Designed to turn people polite, 507 Woody: Designed to eat wood, 533 Blowhard: Designed to blow things, and 566 Derrick: Designed to drill holes. Appearance Wrapper is a yellow-orange experiment with two antennae, black eyes, a pink nose and a roll of tape on his back. Special Abilities Wrapper can use the roll of tape on his back to mummify anyone or anything he crawls over in tape. Wrapper has the ability to trap people in indestructible present-like boxes, their only weakness being salt water. This is accomplished by vomiting out a multicolored goo that solidifies into a hollow box, and then launching red tape/ribbon at the box. However, he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. His tape is also shown to have changed color in that episode. Weakness Wrapper's only weakness is salt water, which causes the present-like boxes to dissolve. ''Stitch! Wrapper made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel modified him to trap people by wrapping them up in boxes like presents. He spits the box out of his mouth and ties the bow with the red tape on his tail. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h17m48s166.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h23m52s79.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h17m53s216.png screenCapture 22.12.13 14-35-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-45-41.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-00.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-14.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-30.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-40.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-52.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-55-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h44m34s29.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m00s241.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m14s114.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m20s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h48m55s226.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h13m44s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h12m59s203.png vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h14m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h41m40s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h49m45s60.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Wrapper.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-20-03.jpg|Wrapper in Stitch! anime screenCapture 29.03.13 21-02-59.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-03-44.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-04-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-05-20.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-07-52.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-08-28.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-11-43.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-17-16.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-18-01.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-20-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-14.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-38.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-28-08.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-31-21.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-27.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-54.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-05.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-32.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-11.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-34.jpg screenCapture 29.03.13 21-40-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-06.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-36.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-46-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-48-09.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-33.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-02.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-13.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 0-53-59.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-05-42.jpg panes77.jpg Trivia *Wrapper's pod color is blue. *Wrapper is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 521. Primary function: Wrapper". *In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, the color of Wrapper's tape is white. However, in Stitch!, the color of his tape becomes red, most likely due to being modified. Category:Experiments Category:Males